


round 1

by mcshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Am i proud of this? Absolutely not, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, kino is interrupted but maybe it’s not a problem after all :), oh also hongseok fucks kino against the window ;0, this is about that mf magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: If that magazine wasn’t all over the goddamn place, things would have been easier.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	round 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible and I didn’t have anyone beta it but take it anyways 🤪🤪 also sorry for using round 1 as the title it just seemed fitting 🥴

Kino waited until the door closed behind Shinwon before letting out a groan of frustration. Usually, he was more than happy to talk with the other, but he had chosen the most inopportune of times to chat Kino up. He tossed the pillow he’d been hugging to his lap across the room with a sigh. At least everyone else had finally left for the day. 

There wasn’t any one thing that he could blame on making him feel the way he was currently feeling. It was a combination of things. The dream he’d had the previous night (one that absolutely nobody would find out about), the way the fabric of his clothes persistently kept rubbing against his skin, the way that everyone kept looking at him with big eyes. Most of all, he blamed the magazine that was all over the goddamn apartment. 

Ever since they’d received the issue that their dear Hongseok was on the cover of, the boys had taken to going overboard with it. It was like a game of who could hide it in the most ridiculous places or who could hoard the most copies. Usually something so trivial wouldn’t bother Kino so much. He liked to think he had pretty good restraint, all things considered. But that damn magazine was everywhere he turned and it didn’t help that he’d started having dreams related to it too. 

He sighed, double checking to make sure nobody was home, before grabbing one of the copies off of the dining room table and making the walk of shame to his room. Maybe all he needed was to get it out of his system, right? He shut his door behind him and plopped down onto his bed, staring at the magazine in his hands. He felt his face heat up embarrassment at the mere thought of what he intended to do. But the feeling of the fabric of his pants rubbing against him and the sight of Hongseok’s sculpted body on the cover - coupled with the fact that he now had the dorm to himself - outweighed the embarrassment. 

He slipped his hand into his pants.

He was already so sensitive and he let out a hiss as he began to lazily stroke himself. Although he still held the magazine in his other hand, he let his eyelids flutter closed as he began to recount one of the many dreams he’d been cursed with. 

In the dream, Hongseok held him firmly against the fall, planting thick kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Kino was more than happy to move his neck to make space for the other and he let out a hiss every time the other left little marks on him. Dream Hongseok then began leaving kisses along his torso, moving lower and lower until he reached the waistband of his pants. He did the buttons, wasting no time in pulling them off along with his boxers. He turned him around so he was facing the wall and began licking him. The feeling of his tongue was enough to drive Kino crazy.

He let out a soft moan, but instead of stroking himself faster, he pulled off his pants, rummaging around his drawer in a daze to find the lube. He wanted it to feel like the dream. 

Dream Kino had let out a noise of protest when he felt Hongseok pull away, but his disappointment was short lived as he felt a finger slip inside him. It was a little uncomfortable for a moment but then he began moving it, hitting all the right places without even having to try. Kino tried to speak, but all that came out was an unintelligible mess. 

At the same time as Dream Hongseok added another finger, so did Kino. The magazine was now sitting on the bed next to him as he lay with his face half buried into the pillow, moving his fingers slowly as he tried to hit the same spots in the same ways as Hongseok had in the dream. 

Then, Dream Hongseok had pulled his fingers out and Kino whined, begging for him not to stop. But he’d immediately shut up when he’d heard the sound of a wrapper being ripped open. Hongseok had turned him around, picking him up before slowly sliding in. Kino added a third finger, though nothing could match the feeling of how Hongseok had felt inside of him in that dream. 

He was breathless as he’d been fucked against the wall, Hongseok holding him up like it was nothing (which was probably true). He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a moan as Hongseok had taken one of his hands and began stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. It was too much and not enough at the same time and Kino willed himself to last longer. At least until the other finished.

He could feel himself getting close as he continued moving his fingers, stroking himself with his other hand. He was close enough that the hazy thought of cumming was the only thought left on his mind. And then he heard the front door open. He didn’t have the time to respond before he heard footsteps stop in front of his door and the doorknob turn. 

“Kino~ have you seen where I-“ Hongseok stopped speaking abruptly when he locked eyes with him. Kino just stared back in horror. He was so close but he was also aware of Hongseok’s eyes moving from him to the magazine laying next to him and back to him. 

“Oh my god,” he managed, his thoughts finally kicking in at full speed and panic setting in. “Oh my god don’t keep staring at me like that get out!”

Hongseok didn’t listen, continuing to stare at him for a moment longer. He was never going to live this down ever. He was ruined. Hongseok was going to hate him forever and he was going to lose his career and all of his friends and- his thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door closing and locking.  _ Oh my god.  _ He was in for it, Hongseok was going to murder him for sure. 

“Give me a minute,” Hongseok said, crouching down and rummaging through Kino’s drawer without any explanation. The other just continued to stare at him in a mixture of shock and fear. “Aha. Found ya,” he smirked victoriously as he opened a box and pulled out a condom. “Let me help you out. The real deal’s way hotter than the picture~” he seemed to move in slow motion as he grabbed the magazine and dropped it into the drawer before beginning to strip. 

Kino couldn’t help but stare at him. His brain was taking too long to process what was happening and he was beginning to think it was another one of his dreams. “Unless you don’t want me to… I kinda assumed by the magazine that you wouldn’t mind though-“

“No no, please continue,” Kino blurted out as his brain finally caught up to what was happening. Hongseok now sat next to him, and he watched as the other stroked himself to full hardness quickly before opening and slipping on the condom. 

“Right. Well it looks like you already have prepped yourself plenty. How do you want me to do this?” The other was completely unembarrassed by the situation while Kino was positive that his entire body was blushing at this point. 

“I… uh…”

“It’s not a trick question. What do  _ you _ want?”

“Standing?? Maybe?”

“You don’t sound positive. Say it more clearly.” 

“I want you to fuck me standing up.”

“That’s the spirit,” Hongseok said, spanking him just hard enough that he was sure there’d be a mark on his skin. Kino bit back the noise that threatened to leave his mouth and let himself be picked up by the other. He stared at Hongseok with big eyes as he felt the cool surface of glass instead of the wall press against his back. Before he could say anything though, Hongseok was slowly pushing into him. Although he’d done plenty in the way of prepping himself, he still wasn’t ready for the feeling of Hongseok inside of him. He let out a hiss, gripping onto the other’s shoulders tightly. 

“You good?”

“Mm yeah. Yeah. Don’t just stand there,” he tried to sound unphased but he could hear the desperation dripping from his own voice. 

“Aye aye, boss,” Hongseok said with a wink before beginning to move. None of the dreams Kino had had had prepared him for the reality that he was currently in. He could tell by his movements that the other was by no means super experienced, but he made up for it in enthusiasm. Somehow he managed to still hit the right spot after a few thrusts, and once he found it he kept hitting it. 

Damn it, Kino couldn’t even be bothered to care about the fact that he was pressed against the window for anyone looking to see. His mind was already clouded by pleasure again. He’d already been close enough when Hongseok had walked in, and even after the initial shock had worn off, he was still close. But he also didn’t want to come too soon. He let out a moan when the other wrapped a hand around him and gave a couple of strokes. It was too much. He swatted his hand away before he could completely undo him. 

“No?”

“Not yet,” Kino managed, breathlessly. “Wait until you’re close too.”

“Okay,” Hongseok simply said, moving his hand back to support Kino more as he continued to move. “Is it okay if I kiss you too, or are you not into that?”

“God yes. Please kiss me.”

The other grinned, moving in to kiss the other on the lips. Whatever Hongseok lacked in rhythm, he made up for in kissing. Kino had kissed plenty of people, but it was hard to measure up to Hongseok’s kisses. He’d kissed him before during a drunken game of spin the bottle, but it had just been a quick peck. This was something on a whole different level. Kino didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, even adding tongue and causing Hongseok to hum softly into the kiss. Even without Hongseok’s hand around his cock, he still was dangerously close. Between his lips and him moving at an increasingly steadier rhythm, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to last. 

Hongseok pulled away, adjusting his grip on Kino and shifting him against the glass while the other whined at the loss of contact. But then he started moving quicker, more fluidly. He was going to come, he was sure of it. He was dizzy with pleasure and all he could do was moan out a warning, trying to hold back just a little longer. 

Hongseok didn’t slow, instead leaning down and planting a kiss on his neck as he picked up the pace even more. “I’m close too. Go ahead. Come.” His whisper was quiet and the only encouragement Kino needed to send him over the edge. He held Hongseok tightly as he rode the waves of the orgasm, trying not to yell and failing. The other pounded into him a few more times before somehow pushing even further in, freezing and gripping onto him hard enough Kino was sure there would be finger shaped bruises on his ass the next day. He buried his face in Kino’s neck as he came, biting down without meaning to. If his grip wasn’t enough to leave a mark, that bite sure was. 

When he pulled back, they stared at each other, eyes hazy as they tried to catch their breaths. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you satisfied?”

“We should do that more often,” Kino said.

“Agreed. Let’s get cleaned up, and maybe we can have another round in the shower, yeah?”

“I like the way you think.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me if my writing skills are: tolerable


End file.
